


Sugar Coated

by shewizzard



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Anxiety, Attack on Titan AU, Belly Kink, Chubby, Chubby Eren, Fat - Freeform, Fat Shamming, Feeding Kink, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Modern AU, Post Break Up, Self Loathing, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Kink, chubby chaser, fa, fat kink, hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewizzard/pseuds/shewizzard
Summary: Cushy relationships can be tricky- when Eren finds that there's much more of himself after a long term romance ends, anxiety becomes his enemy.





	Sugar Coated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stuffingstilinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffingstilinski/gifts).



> Yo yo guess who's back! With my first non BNHA fic- this is another fic exchange with Stuffingstilinksi, they wrote me super adorable Devil's A Part Timer fic (that I've already read like three times)
> 
> The request was essentially Eren gets dumped and gains some weight, so this is an AU.
> 
> WG themes are very prevenlant in this one, so please don't like don't read. 
> 
> As always thank you for reading!

_No wonder Jean dumped me,_  Eren observes surveying the damage of the last two years. Jeans shamefully left undon, simply unable to meet in their respective spot. He was spilling out of the embarrassingly tight garment, a testomant to his gluttonous behavior. Dating life had suited the young man all to well - between his first serious long term relationship and a new cushy job, he was outgrowing clothing faster than he could buy them.

After his weight surged past two hundred his boyfriend had told him to diet, when it dipped into the two sixtys he stopped touching him completely, and finnally hovering in the two eightys Jean suggested they see other people.

He felt ashamed and embarrassed.

" _it's not like a little bit of weight Eren, you've made yourself huge- I just can't be seen with you. Do you know what my friends would say? What my family would think?_ "

His feelings of distaste were less to do with the slowly acquired weight, and more to do with the shock of the person he had fallen for being so shallow. An elongated sigh escapes the chubby boys lips, as he makes slow work of peeling the constricting pants off his bloated frame. It's nearly impossible for his green eyes to tear away from the mirror; truthfully Eren didn't usually pay a ton of attention to his appearance, in hindsight that's probably the main reason his weight had run unchecked for so long. His reflection revealed someone who had long surpassed chubby and was nearly vaulting past someone who was just simply _fat_. Gently he felt the accumulated curves that had caused the divide between him and his ex lover.

His stomach held the brunt of his weight, gravity working against him as his drooping belly krept towards his enlarged thighs. Once mildly toned arms were fleshed out, straining the seams of even his largest t-shirts. He couldn't deny how plump he looked, even his cheeks had puffed out developing a romance with his double chin. Finnally Eren dropped his hands to his wide hips, he was definitely a little bottum heavy with the way his gut hung and how his ass stuck out.

He was starting to get why Jean left him.

Even as he stood scrutinizing his figure he couldn't deny the dull ache of hunger forming in his gut. Despite eating breakfast two hours ago he felt starved, another byproduct of his gain. Letting out a sigh, Eren moved to pull on a pair of comforting sweats, it was easier to face the world when he felt more covered up, never opting for shorts or tight fitting garments.

A dull fashion sense was just another mark on Jean's list of complaints.

Days where the brown haired male couldn't stop thinking about his old lover were always hard. " _food will take my mind off it_ " Eren can't help but think bitterly to himself, as he ambles around for his car keys. Quickly he dialed up his favorite noodle place to make a massive to go order, nearly salivating as he rambled off the dishes he wanted to the man on the phone. Half of him couldn't wait to stuff himself, while another part of him was chastising the greedy behavior " _you fat fuck you just ate, you don't need to order all of that_ " even with the rationalized logic that he was going to keep gaining if went on like this; he truly couldn't stop himself from heading to the restaurant a few blocks away.

" _God_ I should at least walk if I'm going to eat this much"

An acrid after thought he surely wouldn't act on. The thought of waddling his fat ass that far nearly amused him.

-

Months pass and going out becomes more of a hassle, his friends constantly voice concerns and worry, but it only servers to agitate the green eyed male. If Eren is truly honest with himself he feels utterly unlovable, even accepting that his friends care about him feels like a monumental task he'd rather avoid; so he stays in a lot. Working from home has aided that resolve, spending the vast majority of his time snacking and feeling sorry for himself.

Today is one of those days, the heavy set brunette is curled up on his couch, clad in roomy sweats. One hand lazily stuffs cookies into his mouth while the other one scrolls through news articles. He's enjoying the onslaught of sweetness and quality alone time, when a certain bubbly blonde who just cant take the hint he wants to be by himself messages him.

Armin: _Hey! We're getting a small group together to go get dinner, can you come?_

An initial gut reaction tells him to simply reply that _he's busy_ , but the promise of food is appealing; and it's not like he gets to eat in restaurants that often. A quick flip through dozens of past rejections to his life long friend tells him he should at least try to go; even if it's just for the meal. He knows he'll regret agreeing, so he sends a hastily typed response before he can change his mind. It's been a solid month sense Eren has gone out with friends, and now that he reflects on that fact, he isn't sure he has anything that will comfortably cover the expanse of his chubbier frame.

That thought alone makes him anxiously finish off the package of cookies.

He hauls himself off the couch partially to see if he had any left over egg tarts, and another part to try on some clothing. Constantly putting off buying new shirts and pants was starting to bluntly bite him in his rather large ass. Letting out a soft sigh Eren heads to his room, all to aware of how his thighs are roughly fighting for space between his legs.

" _I want to look decent tonight..but that's probably unrealistic_ "

Every shirt he forces over his bloated frame looks painted on, and even his largest pants seem laughable. Eren can feel his small amount of confidence waiver further, he almost didn't feel fit to go out in public. Eventually a pair of green khakis managed over his thighs well enough and a sweater dosent cling _too_  tightly to his belly. Despite barely being able to fit into a single outfit he finds himself wandering to his kitchen in search of the egg tarts he absolutely couldn't get off his mind.

-

That evening Eren waits nervously outside the front of the restaurant, fidgeting with his clothing. His friends knew about his steady weight gain but no one has seen him in a month and he's fairly aware he looks bigger. " _Fuck_ ", he curses under his breath, " _I shouldn't be here. Why didn't I come up with an excuse. I'm so god damn stupid_ ". Eren looks around, maybe he could leave and say he felt sick? No one would notice if he didn't show, it's not like he went to social gatherings any more, only the enticing promise of a meal got him out of his house tonight so did it reall-

"Eren!!" Armin called cheerily, the heavy set boy felt like the air had been vacuumed from his lungs "hi-" he barely managed to croak back to the group approaching him. The desire to either burn off one hundred and fiftty pounds or crawl in the sewer to escape was disgustingly overwhelming. His body felt so wrong, Jean's scathing words worked their way to the forefront of his mind, reminding him that he _was_  in fact to fat to be seen with in public. Shifting uncomfortably he prayed his weight could escape being a topic of tonight's conversation.

Despite his general discomfort he can't deny how nice the generous hug from his blonde friend is "I've missed you!" Armin mused happily, blissfully unaware of the inner turmoil the chubby male felt. A gust of harsh winter wind urges the group inside; Eren can't be more pleased that he can hide his bulky frame in the safety bellow a table.

They enter the upscale Thai restaurant, making the hefty male nearly salivate. Armin, Mikasa, Hanji and Sasha seem nearly unphased by the intoxicating aromas.

_Another reminder of how gluttonous I've gotten_

Everyone gets seated while Mikasa explains her cousin will be joining them when he gets off work, the group hums in agreement- Eren on the other hand is already transfixed in trying to figure out what he's going to eat to truly hear what his friend said.

_Why does everything have to sound so good? Would anyone notice if I got takeout as well?_

Completely lost in thought, crystal green eyes scower the menu for his meal, wanting to pick something that wouldn't leave him starved but also wouldn't make him look like a complete pig. As he debates heavily between drunken noodles or Khao soi a trim short figure strides over to the table.

"Im not usually one to be late, but a new girl had some questions for me after hours." Much to Erens mortification he meets the eyes of someone he hasn't seen in years; before Jean, before all or the glaringly obvious weight. Levi was Mikasa's older cousin, a beautifully poised man with a respected job at an international law firm, he practically oozed grace and sex appeal despite his small stature. Eren had met him a few times throughout his youth, it came with the territory of knowing Mikasa so long, but if he had been given notice someone outside of their _normal_  friend group was going to make an appearance he would have surely jumped into the streets when he had the chance.

The group insists it's fine he's late. Eren folds in on himself.

Despite the large brunette not greeting him, Levi takes a seat next said anxious man. "Eren." The slender male drawles, as flat lined as always, not seeming phased by the staggering amount of weight Eren had put on. " _Oh_ yea. _Uh_ hey?" He had always struggled around his best friends cousin, it used to be simply because he was older and frankly really attractive; now a whole new beast stood in front of him. The hefty brunette felt down right embarrassed even talking to him, this beautiful man who was statuesque, a god compared to the fat nobody situated in the seat next to him.

-

The night progressed better than Eren had expected. Considering his mental disposition for the whole situation, he felt like he was fairing well. Despite a few glances towards his added pounds nothing was made of it; no passing comments from the notoriously oberservant Hanji, Mikasa and Armin sparred him the " _is everything ok_?" Speech and Sasha managed to avoid cracking jokes at his expense. The incredibly attractive male to Eren's left hadn't said anything either, out of being polite or not caring..that was anyone's guess.

Things had gone so smoothly the pudgy male had forgotten go pace himself with his meal, finishing it disgustingly fast. His fork scrapped the bottom of the dish and he felt himself go into full on panic mode, no one was even _close_ to finishing their meals, yet Eren plowed through the large portion as if it were a snack.

" _if I'm lucky nobody will notice_ "

As on cue as ever, Levi who had said ten words tops to him all night nudges his elbow. "Take the rest of mine."

Eren wanted to crawl under the table and die. However the ridiculous notion that he would be able to _fit_  under the table nearly lightened the embarrassing situation. " _he must think I'm an absolute pig_." cheeks beaming with telltale signs of humiliation, he opens his mouth to decline the polite gesture; before he can get a word in, Levi quickly swaps their plates and looks away like nothing happened.

Eren wants to lie and say he's full, but one glance at his ample body could tell anyone that eating one portion wasn't usually his forte. Luck does seem to be on his side, nobody at the table noticed the quite exchange, so it wasn't questioned that he was eating yet another plate of food. He couldn't deny the heavenly taste, wolfing down Levi's dish nearly as fast as his own. Eren knew full well that if he came by himself he would likely polish off another plate full as well as dessert, he despretly tried to restrain himself in favor of not grossing out the table. His massive appetite was apparent enough on his small frame; he didn't want to confirm the suspsissions of his unrelenting gluttony, so he forced himself to stop after eating the remainder of Mikasa's cousin's food.

Despite the expanse of his guts capacity he could feel himself start to bloat, the button and seams creaked dangerously on his pants. The greasy noodle dishes on top of the three beers he had all but downed left him feeling much less high strung, bringing him to lean back in his chair and enjoy the conversation among friends.

Eren was painfully unaware of the pair of steel eyes glued to his plump form.

-

Levi stared at the chubby male, utterly transfixed on his new form. He hasn't seen Eren sense he was seventeen, and truly he hadn't put a ton of thought into his cousins friend. _But now._

The older man was all to aware he preferred his lovers to have a bit more meat on their bones; and the sated brunette was that to a tee. He looked bovine. Plumped up from a long term relationship, than truly fattened up in the aftermath of the breakup. Certainly Levi's type. Truly he had been expecting a dull dinner, only attended to get a decent meal; the pure eye candy of watching Eren fidget his pants when he though no one was looking was enough on its own to keep the elder man interested.

-

Mikasa: _Levi wants your number._

Jaegerbomb: _what??? Why???_

Jaegerbomb: _oh god, did I say somthing weird to him? When we went out I got kind of buzzed and oh GOD_

Jaegerbomb: _Mikasa?? REPLY!!_

Mikasa: _he's texting you._

Unknown number: _Hey. It's Levi._

Eren let out a small shriek as he despretly tried to make sense of the exchange. Panicking he nearly threw his phone into his wall. With trembling hands he scooped the confusing piece of technology and typed and re-typed a shaky reply. Truly Eren had no clue why his friends gorgeous cousin wanted to text him, he all but assumed he did somthing wrong to warrant the conversation. With anxiety coiling in his gut he sent a reply before he stopped himself from ever responding.

Jaegerbomb: _Hey Levi! It's Eren..what's up?_

Unknown number: _Just leaving the office. Let's grab dinner._

Eren immediately felt feverish, the only outfit he owned that was nice enough to wear to a restaurant he had already worn. If he wore the same thing twice Levi would assume he was a slob.

Jaegerbomb: _I don't feel like going out tonight:( maybe some other time?_

Unknown number: I'll pick up food and we can eat it at your place. Text me the address, and what you want.

Surely he was going crazy, this couldn't possibly be happening to him. There was no way on God's green earth Levi was asking him to dinner, the pudgy male took a moment to curse Mikasa for not explaining what was happening.

Jaegerbomb: _SERIOUSLY WHY IS HE TEXTING ME?_

Mikasa: _He said you were cute. And he wanted your number. All I know._

His soft cheeks erupted into a cherry red immediately, that couldn't possibly be the reason. Maybe he had seen photos of Jean and was going to use Eren to get his number? Scenarios ran wild in his brain as he tried to sort out what was going on. While he despretly wracked his mind he slowly but surely worked through a pan of instant brownies that had just finished baking, cramming bite after bite into his mouth as he chewed thoughtfully. Should he turn him down? Or should he accept and pray it's not a deception of some sorts?

Ultimately he sent back a response he wished he hadn't.

Jaegerbomb: _I'll eat anything- so it's up to you. And here's my address._

His fingers had lept ahead of his slow thinking, typing out the exact opposite of what he was planning on saying. In a few simple key strokes he had even managed to make himself seem like a bigger glutton than Levi already thought he was _I'll eat anything_ Eren was sure he was going to be sick to his stomach, when his phone chimed.

Unknown number: _I'll be there at 6. Be hungry._

-

Eren sat nervously on his couch, the older males instructions had truly confused him. Levi was set to come to his apartment any minute now and it took all of his will power to not panic and flee the country. The anxiety coupled with not eating so he could " _be_ _hungry_ " was really killing him. All of his negative emotions started to conjure up a bout of self hatred. He felt disgusted by how large his appetite was despite how fat he already was, he hated how every part of him jiggled; The way walking tired him out was disgraceful. How could Levi possibly want to get dinner with him?

A stern knock at the door silenced his thoughts and made his mouth go dry. Despretly Eren wished he could shrink down to a more appropriate size.With a grunt he forced himself off the couch and padded over to the door. When he came face to face with Levi he felt his whole body heat up. The slender male was clad in a form fitting suite, stretched perfectly over his lithe frame. Two bags were clutched by his side as he wordlessly invited himself inside Eren's small apartment. " _Oh uh_ hey Levi..how are you?"

"Im fine. You?" Eren swallows thickly at the few words shared, it was evident he wasn't here to have casual conversation. "Yea about the same.." The pudgy boy replies cautiously, watching Levi stalk over to the couch and set the bags on the wooden coffee table. "I didn't know what you liked. So I just got a bit of everything ok?" His voice almost sounds like he's daring for him to finish everything. "Oh- it was really sweet of you to get dinner" Eren replied, flushing when his stomach gurgled softly. It seems almost vain to try to and make normal conversation, when Levi seems completely engrossed in serving the meal.

The slender male pulled out several cartons of American comfort food; large to-go container of mac and cheese, wonderfully soft looking rolls, mashed potatoes drown in brown gravy and a large portion of fried chicken. Levi obviously intended to avoid the greasy feast, as he also pulled out a mixed greens salad for himself. Eren felt the color drain out of his face. Did he really think he was that big of a pig? Though he couldn't deny how enticing the meal looked, the mere scent was making his stomach gurgle in anticipation. "Where are your plates" the older male asked bluntly, gazing at the younger man with odd intent.

"Oh I'll go grab two" his reply is slow and off kilter as he waddles to the kitchen.

Levi watches the shapely boy every step he takes.

-

It was glaringly obvious this wasn't a chance meet up, not with the way the dark eyed male glared down every move Eren made. The pudgy boy also really wasn't sure what to make of Levi refilling his plate for him, he didn't question it the first time..but this was his third time. A mix of pleasure and embarrassment loomed over the softer male as he tried despretly to not look like he was stuffing himself; but the odd thing was, Levi almost seemed to be pressing him to do so.

Everything came to a head when the smaller man went to add more to Eren's plate yet again. "Levi I really shouldn't." His voice is breathy and he feels almost disgustingly full, even though he's aware he could easily pack away more.

" _Shouldn't_ or _don't_ want to?"

"Oh um. I dunno" Eren replied around a mouthful of fried chicken.

"Its a big difference Eren. If you want more than eat." His statement is short and blunt.

"Well than I guess in that case I just shouldnt" an embarrassing admission that he truthfully could eat more.

The thin man gazes at him, almost sizing him up in a way. "Well have more than. There's no reason for you to not enjoy yourself" a statement so false to Eren's ears he almost let out a laugh. "I can think of a couple" the younger man mumbles biting at his cheek, praying the conversation will direct away from his hefty appitie. "Is that so? Than why?"

" _is he being daft on purpose?_ " the brunette questions bitterly.

"Well for starters I got so disgusting my ex broke up with me." Truthfully he hadn't intended to come off so crass, but now that the statement was out in the open he couldn't fight the awful emotions that came with it. A vague admission to his utter lack of self control, on display for the beautiful stranger to see.

Levi however seems unphased, a vacant expression plastered on his placid face as he goes to portion yet another full plate for Eren.

" _dear god I'm in the twilight zone or somthing. Why is he feeding me more?_ " Eren stares at the plate, baffled by the other males actions. "Go on." He pressed, nodding a head towards the plate "eat until your full." That phrase strikes a very odd cord in the pudgy male, they were words be had never heard directed at him.

Levi. A man who was notoriously cold and calculated, a person who flitted in and out of his life. _Nearly a stranger_  was pressing him onwards to indulge. The obvious reason was that of a flirtatious nature, but in Eren's eyes that couldn't possibly be the reason. He was vastly far below the older mans pay grade, with his social status and looks he could have anyone. The mere notion he was roamancing Eren with a meal felt wrong; false In the worst of ways.

But he still leaned foward and forked the mac and cheese into his mouth.

"So..why..why did you come over?" He *had* to know the honest motives behind Levi's strange actions. Was this all a weird prank?

"I wanted to see you-" his voice has not emotion in it, but his dark eyes glisten. "But why." Eren pressed, sorely hoping for a more detailed answer.

"Because, I want to fuck your ass into the mattress"

Eren chokes a little. "Excuse me?" He squeaks out. "You heard me Yaeger. If your not interested say so and I'll leave." He sounds nonchalant, not at all bothered by the sudden statement. The brunettes face morphes through a whirl wind of emotions, lust for the mature lover, confusion for the reason, anxiety caused by how he looked like naked and a flurry of self deprecation. "I- look your really hot. But why- is this just like a _pity sex_  situation?"

"I don't sleep with anyone I don't want." The older male purrs, shifting closer to the baffled boy beside him. His tone alone made Eren shiver, a deep baritone that made him feel hot all over.

"Im going to spell it out because you seem lost." Levi explains evenly, closing in on Eren even more "you are the first person I've been interested in to be with in a while. I have a track record of having..bigger lovers." A hand reaches out to carress the brunettes meaty thigh, nearly making him mewl at the contact.

He hasn't been touched like that sense Jean. Before all the weight came crashing down on him, and the ludicrous chance that someone as stunning as Levi wanted _every_  inch of him was to good to pass up. Now that having sex with the older male was a viable, very real option- everything felt turned upside down. Eren tries and fails to say somthing cool back as a response; but all he comes up with is " _Oh I would have sex with you too_ "

A small smirk casts over the older males features as he shifts one hand to cup Eren's groin, and the other goes straight for his sizable love handle. The larger boy feels almost dizzy from the sudden contact, things were moving delightfully fast and he wasn't quite sure how to react; Levi however seemed more content to do all the work, stroking through the fabric.

"I'm going to feed you dessert. Then I'll let you cum."

Far to pleasure drunk the question the situation any further, Eren responds with a breathy whine, spreading his ridicuosly thick thighs to allow more contact. Deftly the more slender of the pair straddles over his counter part, reaching to grab a decadent fruit pie.

It wasn't a full sized dessert; maybe six inches, but on top of his already painfully full stomach, Eren could tell it was going to be a struggle even for a glutton like him. Swallowing thickly the pudgy man tries to readjust himself, between Levi on top of him and how tight the pants are on him he feels down right uncomfortable. It becomes incredibly evident this isn't Levi's first time trying somthing like this, with one hand he reaches under Eren's sagging belly and undoes the button, bringing a wave of relief to his hefty partner. " _Ah_!" the younger male moans out at the new found comfort.

" _M's_ that feel better?" Levi _almost_ cooed, if the unwavering monotone feature of his voice was able to turn off. " _Y-yea_ , so why do you want me to eat the pie?" Eren questioned, a forkful already being held to his lips. "It's pretty obvious. I'm a chubby chaser. You'll only look better to me if this-" Levi adds to the sentiment by giving his mostly packed belly a shake." is nice and full." The outright fowardness makes the fatter boy blush profusely. The brunette isn't even able to ask another question, as Levi seems hell bent on feeding him the sickly sweet pie as fast as possible. Occasionally he'll go to stroke his partner through his pants, almost as an incentive.

-

By the time the tin is empty, the green eyed male feels pushed so past his limit, he isn't convinced he'd be able to stand up. His pants had been removed half way through the treat, now left in only constricting briefs, the older male seemed like he was going to make good on his promise. "You did so well- m'that guy is an idiot for leaving you." He mutters, unhooking his legs from around Eren and gently kneeling himself in between his partners thighs. "I like how well taken care of you look-" a nuzzle to his crotch sent shivers down the youngers spine. "I'd like to keep doing this Eren." Levi says evenly, dipping a hand into the tight waist band, gently wrapping a hand around the quivering male to stroke him.

" _ung_ Levi!" The pudgy boy feels so sexually starved, embarrassingly close to finishing after only a few legitimate strokes. Retracting his hand, the dark haired male roughly tugs the fabric down Eren's legs completely, wrapping his thin lips around Eren's member.

It only took a few minutes for a set of chubby fingers to coil in Levi's hair, the only warning given before he finished hard into the older males mouth.

Pulling off with a lewd pop, Levi examined the worn out boy in front of him "how do you feel-" he questioned lazily, choosing to forgoe his own pleasure tonight, in favor of not over stimulating his new play toy. "Fuck. I feel so full. But I- feel amazing." Eren replies breathlessly. "I'll clean you up and help you to bed if you have a snack in a little bit" the elder bargained, already moving to find a wash cloth.

Weighting his options Eren determined that would be more than alright by him.

 

 


End file.
